A way with words
by Schwerelos
Summary: Tamaki quiere pedirle algo especial a Kyouya, pero quizás no lo hace precisamente como debería.


Inspirado en esto:

_"_In Japan, a Japanese man often says one of these as a means to propose:

_Please wash my underwear. / I would like to drink miso soup everyday."_

Porque Tamaki totalmente lo haría |D

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya unos cuantos años desde que habían terminado el colegio, unos cuantos más desde que habían empezado a salir. Los últimos años ambos habían estado ocupados con la universidad y el trabajo familiar, por lo que no se habían estado viendo tan seguido (especialmente cuanto el rubio hubiera querido) pero siempre se daban aunque sea un tiempo para estar juntos.<p>

Pero últimamente el rubio estaba intranquilo, más que de costumbre. Las últimas veces que habían logrado hacer un espacio en sus ajustados horarios para verse, Kyouya notaba que su novio estaba nervioso, pensativo, con la cabeza en otro lado. Cuando le preguntó la primera vez, Tamaki sólo sonrió y le dijo que se trataba de trabajos y exámenes de la escuela, pero dos semanas después seguía con la misma actitud. Kyouya no sabía qué pensar. Habían sido una pareja muy estable a lo largo de todos estos años, no era posible que estuviera teniendo dudas ahora ¿o sí?

No se atrevía a preguntar.

Fue finalmente en las vacaciones de verano que decidieron regresar a Japón para pasar unos días tranquilos en casa, donde era invierno, y olvidarse de todo el estrés que podrían haber tenido, al menos por unos cuantos días. Kyouya estaba seguro que el ambiente cálido del kotatsu ayudaría para que pudiera descubrir qué era lo que había estado perturbando la mente de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Quieres más té, Kyouya?

- No, Tamaki, gracias.

El rubio volvió a sentarse y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Kyouya, quien terminaba su té. Éste pensó que Tamaki se quedaría tranquilo por un momento al menos, pero claro, el rubio siempre parecía querer llevarla la contraria. Estuvo jugando con sus dedos y queriendo levantarse varias veces, sin terminar de convencerse del todo. Finalmente, Kyouya preguntó.

- Tamaki, ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Um? Er...

- Tamaki.

- Er, pues verás Kyouya, andaba pensando...

- Eso notaba.

- Um.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Kyouya no quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado. Estaba muy feliz con esta relación, más feliz que nunca antes en su vida y lo último que querría es tener que dejar ir a Tamaki, pero si él estaba teniendo dudas...

Antes de que Kyouya pudiera decir nada, Tamaki se separó y volteo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Lavarías mi ropa interior?

- ...qué.

- ¡Por favor, Kyouya! ¡Sería tan feliz si aceptaras!

Uno, dos, diez, mil. Kyouya estaba a punto de lanzar al rubio al otro extremo de la habitación. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo. (Y él que había estado vulnerable, preocupado...)

- Tamaki, lávatela tú mismo.

- ¡Pero Kyouya!

- Pero nada.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación, de no ser porque sintió una mano aferrándose a su ropa. Dudó un momento, pero se dio la vuelta. Y ahí estaban, los grandes ojos azules de Tamaki a los cuales no se podía negar.

- Kyouya...

- ¿A qué se debe todo esto, Tamaki?

- ¡E-Es que!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Pensé que querrías estar para siempre conmigo!

Kyouya se paralizó. Eso era cierto.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?

Tamaki parpadeó.

- ¿No es asi como se pide matrimonio en Japón?

Uno, diez, mil, diez mil. Que Tamaki qué.

- ...¿matrimonio?

Tamaki sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Estabas... proponiéndome matrimonio?

Tamaki asintió efusivamente.

Kyouya agradeció el arranque de ira anterior para poder mantener sus emociones más o menos a flote, que sino se habría quedado sin saber qué decir.

- ¡¿Cómo es eso una propuesta de matrimonio normal, Tamaki?

- ¡P-Pero! Papá me dio este libro sobre costumbres japonesas y ahí decía que...

Kyouya solo suspiró antes de volver a sentarse al lado del rubio.

- ¿Eso era lo que te había tenido nervioso las últimas semanas?

Tamaki abrió sus ojos de par en par.

- ¿Te diste cuenta?

- Tamaki, cualquier habría podido darse cuenta. No eres lo que digamos sutil.

Tamaki sonrió inocentemente.

- Lo siento. Pero sí.

Y él acá preocupándose. Debería saber mejor que eso. Debería confiar más en él, en sí mismo, en su relación.

Kyouya se quedo callado lo que para Tamaki fue un muy largo rato y lo mantuvo a punto de morderse las uñas.

- Pídelo apropiadamente.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo que me preguntaste. Pídelo apropiadamente.

Tamaki parpadeó. Una, dos veces. Y sonrió. Tomó las manos del que nunca dejó de ser su mejor amigo y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, Kyouya?

Kyouya no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero no fallaba en robarle el aliento. Pero logró encontrar las palabras.

- Por supuesto que sí, Tamaki.

Un beso y no había nada más que decir.


End file.
